


You Forgot Your Jacket

by Corveille



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Breaking and Entering, But Also Creepy, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Being Connor, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is a Good Friend, M/M, POV Connor, POV Gavin Reed, Thief Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corveille/pseuds/Corveille
Summary: It’d been around ten minutes since Gavin had climbed the ladder using the aid of a dumpster to get here and he still couldn’t get the stupid thing to open. For all the shit he threw about this place’s security, they did have some pretty hefty locks.After approximately another minute of messing around, he heard a distinctive ‘click’ as the latch finally gave in. “Jackpot,” he whispered and with one final look over his shoulder, he got inside.----Gavin-long-known-thief-around-Reed, breaks into a apartment, thinking is going to by just another 'job' like always.He quickly changes his mind about that.





	1. Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo guess who still has a ton of fics to finished but decided to write a completely new one out of the blue?  
> .....  
> ... :D
> 
> So here, have this little thing.
> 
> If you love DBH like me and want to have fun or discuss ideas come join the [New ERA](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) discord, there's so much crazy in here and people all around to talk to!
> 
> (Still not an English native, oh the pain. Forgive any mistakes)
> 
>  **Edit:** Thanks to some wonderful people for beta reading this chapter and the next one! Helping me fix some mistakes within the narrative and typos (KM and [Veilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veilder) ^^)

“Come on, you little shit. Open.” Gavin murmured to himself as he moved a knife stuck under the lock of a window. Shoulders tense and arms stiff as he glanced around every few seconds to make sure no-one was watching him.

He'd marked this building around a week ago as his next target. Place couldn’t be more laughable in terms of security. Only one guard and a witch of a receptionist at the desk who would give heated glares at anyone who wasn't a tenant. No cameras outside, except on the parking lot next to it, and no devices that could work as part of an alarm system as far as he had seen.

The only thing that had stopped Gavin from doing this sooner had been the trouble of learning the guard's usual rounds since he, as Gavin had found out, actually did go outside from time to time to check on things.Well, that and the fact Gavin had needed some time to choose which apartment would give him more goodies. After looking around the parameter for days, he’d decided to go for the one on the left side on the second floor. It looked to be the less ‘inhabited’ of the bunch, perfect for a quick in and out. After staying vigilant during the day and not seeing a single hint of movement from any of the windows, he decided he was gonna put his plan in motion tonight.

This might not have been the life he envisioned when he was younger, a dirty street rat who lived by stealing from others, but you worked with what you were given in this world. Besides it paid well. At least it _did_ when things went according to plan like they should be doing right now, come on you piece of shit.

It’d been around ten minutes since Gavin had climbed the ladder using the aid of a dumpster to get here and he still couldn’t get the stupid thing to open. For all the shit he threw about this place’s security, they did have some pretty hefty locks.

After approximately another minute of messing around, he heard a distinctive _‘click’_ as the latch finally gave in. “Jackpot,” he whispered and with one final look over his shoulder, he got inside. The floor creaked slightly under his shoes as he safely tucked his pocket knife back into his jacket. 

The place looked pretty basic at first sight, there was the living room connected to a small kitchenette to his right and a long hallway to his left. Not to mention quite bland in terms of decoration; a varnished coffee table, some indoor plants and not much else. There wasn’t even a TV for God’s sake, but maybe it was one of those weirdos that preferred to have it inside his bedroom. The walls seemed a touch dulled as they greeted him with nothing but whiteness. So the owner was not a fan of paintings either. Great.

Gavin didn’t particularly like how all this was making him feel a little too exposed for his liking.

Whatever, he wasn’t here to criticize home interiors, there were bigger fish to fry. He went straight to the coffee table first and searched through the drawers, finding nothing but a bunch of pointless popular magazines and some notebooks. He went to the small side table and his stomach decided to grumble after another unsuccessful search.

“I heard you, calm the fuck down.” He hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday with the cops deciding it was a good time as ever to do a fucking patrol where he usually moved. Well, he was already here anyway, maybe he could go and get some snacks, not like whoever lived here would be too preoccupied about losing food.

As he headed to the kitchenette and opened the first top cabinet, Gavin was a little surprised to see how the thing was almost empty, no more than three cups and a bowl inside. As he closed it and went to the next one, he found himself with the same problem, only with a single plate and glass.

This time he slammed the doors back shut more forcefully and grabbed the first drawer; nothing, not even a fucking fork. He swore out loud and let go of it to stop himself from smashing it against the floor. If it turned out that this had all been a waste of time, he really was going to break something.

Gavin hoped the fridge would at least have some- and right then as he said those words, Gavin felt something creep in the back of his throat as he realized there was no such thing there. Not even one of the small ones you could hide under a table. There was no fucking fridge in this place. He looked around the apartment again, taking the time to actually _look_ at it in its entirety, not just a glance over.

The lack of such basic things, the scarce amount of tableware on the cupboards and the fact that most of the furniture looked like it came straight out of a magazine cover.

_This place..._

As if to prove the last point, he reached to the white sofa pressed to the wall and ran his hands along its back. Not a single bit of dust clung to his palm, and sure the guy living here could be a clean freak, but this level of neatness was almost too perfect, too calculated . He moved his arm lower, fingers stopping on the seat cushions and pressing down, the leather did not give easily under his touch. It looked expensive and unused, hell might as well say it was new. Now that he thought of it, most of the things looked like that. Almost as if they were there just for show. And like a piece of a puzzle falling into place, he realized why he had been having a bad feeling in his gut since the moment he set foot inside this place, why it felt like something was utterly wrong.

_This place was…_

Light washed over the living room, soon followed by a voice.

“What are you doing here?”

_Shit._

Gavin spun around and was face to face with the last thing he wanted to see tonight or any other night really. The light-circle on the head was the first thing to catch Gavin’s attention, spinning calmly in rounds of bright blue. Then the eyes, brown-colored, wide and innocent as they stared curiously at him. Pale skin covered with moles here and there and neat, combed hair, left with only a few locks hanging loosely on a wide forehead.

An android. Of course he had broken right into the place of a fucking android. Not only that, but one that didn't seem the least bit scared about finding a complete stranger inside his home. His home... shit, the new law about androids being alive has not been up for more than two months but already they could get places of their own?

Gavin knew he had been asked something, really, but what the fuck was he supposed to say to that? 'Oh yeah man, I just broke in to steal your stuff, no biggie.' No way that was going to cut it.

His brain certainly wasn’t helping by running around in an endless circle of ‘android, android, he’s hot though, android’. Hey, he couldn't deny it, but there was a fucking time and fucking place to feel horny and this clearly wasn’t it.

Also, was that Tin Can wearing dog-printed pajamas?

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Gavin parroted back to the android in disbelief.  More accurately, where the hell had he come from? Nobody was supposed to be here, he’d checked for fuck’s sake. But, with the way the dipshit was dressed he’d probably have turned off all day to update or repair or whatever-the-fuck.

This is why he hated androids.

“I live here,” no shit, “which brings us back to what I asked you first. Why are you here?”

“Well-uh… you see…” was Gavin's 'intelligent' reply to the android, who was now narrowing his eyes at him. “It was cold as balls out there, you don’t even know, so I thought I could crash in here for a bit…” _fucking dumbass._

The android merely raised an eyebrow, unimpressed and yeah, okay that was fair, but what else did he expect? Gavin wanted to see him try and come up with a believable excuse as to why there was suddenly a stranger inside his home. Bet it would be so much easier with super-advanced processors for a brain.

While the android stood there judging him, Gavin analyzed the situation. He was too far away from the window he’d come in from and, though the owner didn’t seem hostile right now, he’d rather not test those limits by provoking him. He needed to get out of here, that was not up for fucking debate, but he had to think things out carefully and keep his real intentions hidden, for now. 

“Gavin K. Reed, born on October 7, 2002 and currently unemployed. Has a criminal record for theft, illegal gambling and resisting arrest, among other minor crimes…” The Tin Can said after a few more minutes of silence and-- fucking _what?_

“How-how the fuck do you know that?”

“I’m a detective,” the Tin-Can answered oh so casually, “one of my key features is a facial recognition scanner.” Gavin couldn’t stop thinking this was all karma’s doing. Some greater force coming to bite him in the ass for all the bad deeds he had done in the past, he was fucking sure of it. What level of unluckiness must one have to not only fail at being discreet while robbing someone, but for that someone to be part of the fucking police.

“Based on said records, I assume you just tried to break in hopes of stealing my belongings?”

What fucking belongings? There was nothing worth shit in here.

Gavin swallowed those words and instead felt the need to ask how someone could sound so formal but so fucking threatening at the same time. The android’s voice had taken a deeper and lower tone, his relaxed position becoming a little more tense in preparation for a fight. Those dark eyes practically tearing him apart as they glared at him in the dim light.

“Look man, I just wanted some cash okay? I don’t want any trouble.” Gavin brought his hands up in front of his chest and backed up a little. “Just let me go and we can forget about this shit,” which turned out to be the wrong thing to say, as the android’s face grew more stern.

“While I may not be on duty, I’m afraid I can’t just let you go.”

“Oh come fucking- holy **shit**!” Gavin didn’t have time to finish that sentence as the android lunged at him. He moved out of the way as a fist came close to grazing his temple, using a cushion to shield himself from the following blow, closer to his face. That bastard was trying to knock him out.

Gavin made a run for the window but all the air left his lungs when the android slammed into his back like a truck. He lost his balance and crashed right into a dresser. One of the knobs of a drawer dug into his knee as he tried to get a hold of the edge to stop himself from falling over. 

“Fucking, fuck!” He cursed and the glorified plastic gave him a shrug in sympathy. As Gavin moved to stand up, he spotted a small cactus nested inside a little pot shaped like a hound. Was this dipshit obsessed with canines of something?

“I’d advise you not to fight back, you’ll only get hurt.” Like hell, Gavin Reed didn't come this far just to get beaten by an overpriced toaster. Gavin waited for that little shit to get a little closer and threw the plant. He aimed for the face even though he knew the spikes would not do much to help him. 

He expected his attacker to dodge, maybe even stop it mid-flight. 

The toaster ended up throwing all expectations into the trash bin. That dog-loving robot froze the moment he saw the decorative pot fly past his shoulder and dashed after it like his life depended on it, catching it inches before it touched the floor.  He actually raised it to eye level and spun it around in his cupped hands, searching for any kind of damage.

Gavin had to admit, there was something inherently funny about seeing an android hell-bent on catching you take a break to inspect a little plant and- _this was not the time to get distracted by fucking cacti, Go you fucker! go,go,go._

Gavin got his hands on the first window he saw and fumbled with the locks there. This was his only chance to get out, Gavin knew how strong those fuckers could be on a regular basis. Never mind trying to deal with one specifically designed to apprehend criminals much worse than him. 

The sash finally gave in and moved just as the android finished putting the little pot back on its place. Gavin’s eyes stared right into the android’s, goosebumps ran over his arms when those harsh and cold pupils set on him, though it must have lasted a second or so. In a blink Gavin was using his arms to push his body out with all his might.

He had a leg touching the firescape when Gavin felt a sharp tug by the back of his jacket.

“Let go, let fucking go!” He yelled as the grip tightened and started yanking him back inside the building. Gavin pulled against the unrelenting hold like a mad man. With one sharp tug he managed to get one arm out of his jacket and went directly for his knife. This bastard couldn’t feel pain, but maybe the surprise of the hit would be enough to make him loosen up the grip. These things were supposed to have emotions like fear now right?

He swung the blade around blindly and felt it connect with something. The hand didn’t released him but it stop tugging, giving him enough time to twist the remaining wrist free from the other sleeve.

Not wasting time in looking back, Gavin got out of the apartment and made his way down the metal stairs, jumping over some steps. He got a hold of the bars and went down the ladder on the first floor, all to put as much distance between himself and that plastic prick as possible. Once on the ground, he glanced up to make sure the android wasn’t following him, before booking it down to the end of the alley.

Gavin's head swirled around from side to side when he reached the street, trying to find a taxi or something that could take his ass away from here. Tired eyes landed on a bus nearby, quite old with a worn-out sign that was waiting for the streetlight to give it the go ahead.

Gavin walked towards it, trying to act as non suspicious as he possibly could with his heart still beating wild inside his rib cage. The crush of snow under his shoes felt as if a mic had been taped to them, amplifying every step just to fuck him over. 

There was nobody as far as he could see, except for a stray dog bumping some trash cans around, but he couldn’t relax when that fucker had probably already called for reinforcements. They all had phones installed inside of their heads those freaky fucks. All they had to do is blink and there would be five patrols rounding in the next second or so.

The sound of metal screeching coming from somewhere behind him stopped his internal monologue. Despite the alarm ringing in his head, telling him to keep going, he looked up at the second floor....and really wished he hadn’t.

That fucking Tin Can was watching him from there on top of the stair railing, like a crow on its perch waiting for a corpse to drop at its feet, fucking jacket still in his hand. His eyes, now black in the dead of the night seemed to zoom in on his form, the only one on the streets. His head glowed a furious yellow as the android tilted his head at him, as if considering if the trouble of chasing him down was worth it.

Gavin watched, amazed, how the other apparently decided it was. His body began to lean down as he let go of the bar, a high screech reached Gavin’s ears as the android took his weight off of it, plumbing down like a rock. Leather jacket dancing as the wind travelled through it.

The ground cracked under his weight when the Tin Can finally made contact with it, creating two symmetrical small dents where his bare feet hit. He crouched down, putting a hand in front of him to stop his momentum, and kept his head low. 

A chill ran down Gavin’s spine as he remained glued to where he was, wondering when the fuck, exactly, had he signed in to star in a Terminator movie. He felt like a downplayed version of John Connor minus the plot armor. He made a mental note, right then and there, that he was never breaking into another apartment without doing a real thorough background check on the damn thing first.

The android stood up slowly, before setting his eyes on him.  Gavin could see there was a slight tear on his arm that was leaking blue, staining his clothes on his way to the floor. That wasn't there before…

 Shit, he had done that with his knife, so now he probably had a pretty pissed android on top of everything else.

“Please don’t run.” Terminator 2.0 said calmly, as if he hadn’t just broken fucking concrete after jumping from the second _floor_. “I’d be best for both of us if you accompanied me to the station willingly.” Even as he said that, he didn’t move from his spot and just kept looking at him, almost as if expecting for a reaction and--holy shit, was this guy serious?

Gavin glanced out of the corner of his eye back at the stop, wondering if he could make it to the bus in time before the light turned back to green. It was a risky move to leave his fate in the hands of a driver, who was probably a touch too sleep-deprived and had zero tolerance for bullshit at this point of the night, but it was that or jail. Or _worse_ considering this crazy mofo.

The android might not be moving an inch to get to him right now, but it was obvious he wasn’t fucking joking about arresting him. After what he had seen tonight, there was no way in hell he could outrun or fight that thing on his own.

Gavin heard a short sigh and looked back on the android, who was shaking his head heavily.

“I’ll have to take the lack of response as a no.” The other said, almost resigned, like he’d hoped for things to end peacefully. Ha, fat-fucking chance. Gavin didn’t wait for the other to make a move first, he just ran, telling himself not to look back when he heard another pair of footsteps following close behind.

His feet touched the sidewalk and he bounded up to the vehicle, pounding at the door to get the driver's attention. Sweat dripping down his back as he heard the android coming closer. Gavin stumbled inside as the double doors opened.

“Drive, just drive,” he said to the driver once the street lights turn green.

As the bus pulled away and continued on with its route, Gavin heard a faint _thud_ coming from its right side, but didn’t dare face the window to see what it was. His racing heart didn’t calm down until he was reassured the driver wouldn’t stop to investigate the cause of it.

He took out a pass he had found inside a stolen wallet and used the last bits in it to pay for his ride.

Even though the bus was pretty empty at this hour he still chose to sit in the back, away from more judgemental eyes. One particular old lady glared daggers at him as he passed her by.

Gavin rubbed his arms up and down and cursed under his breath. Right, leave it up to Gavin Reed to not only escape from his little scheme empty-handed, but also lose some of his stuff on the way too. And in the middle of November for God’s sake, the shitty sweater he had was not going to be enough for the rest of the month. 

And that jacket was his, dammit, he had won it fair and square by cheating.

Well, it was gone now, along with a new brand of cigs he had wanted to try. Only thing left was a lighter in need of refueling, perfect to get him by in the next freezing nights. 

Not to mention he had just lost his only means of defense because like hell he was getting that knife back, with his fingerprints and all. It’d probably end up archived in an old basement as evidence.

Fuck.

Gavin allowed his head to thump against the window in frustration, but made the mistake of looking back to the road. His heart came up to his throat at the sight of the android in the distance, still watching him even as his body grew smaller and farther away.

So Gavin did the reasonable thing anyone would do in this situation, and properly flipped him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [And so Connor quest to give this rat man his jacket back began.]  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Liiiive! and I bring the next chapter of this thing to you :D  
> Sorry about the delay, I'm working on getting all my ideas in order and finishing all the works I have around. Though I'm a slow writer it seems. I'm hoping to getting this done soon as I get more time.
> 
> Thanks again to my beta readers :),
> 
> Enjoy.

Connor watched the man known as Gavin Reed make a rather lewd hand gesture from his place on the bus in mocking victory. Something unpleasant and tight _[frustration]_ grew inside his processors as he saw the silhouette get smaller, along with the numbers in the licence plate. 

A quiet sigh left Connor’s lips.  
  
He’d be sure to send an apology letter first thing in the morning to the bus company for denting one of their vehicles. It had not been his intention to put so much force into the hit in hopes of grabbing the driver’s attention. At least it’d give the cleaning crew something to wonder about for the night.

But at least, his suspicions were confirmed. Someone had been watching his apartment for approximately [ _5 days, 17 hours, 34 minutes]_ and now he had a name and a face to match with the culprit, along with the remains of DNA to bring in for examination tomorrow. 

He was not looking forward to that talk.

After months of working for the DPD, he’d grown used to people not being fond of his methods of dealing with criminals. Far too many times he had been given rather...questionable looks from his co-workers. Although he could agree that his approaches often tended to lean towards aggressive, they got the job done and the cells occupied.

And while this man was not part of any of his current assignments, he figured it was only fair to deal with the criminal on his own as it had been none other than his home that the man had broken into.  
  
He watched, impassive, as a new objective appeared on his line of vision.   


[ **OBJECTIVE UPDATED:** ARREST GAVIN REED]

  
The sound of a thirium hitting the pavement made Connor glance away from his HUD to the wound on his arm. 

Hank was not going to be happy about it. He could already see the wrinkled face turning into a pronounced frown, could hear the disappointment as Hank scolded him for doing things on his own without calling for backup. He didn’t like dismissing those concerns so lightly. They were not unfounded, more so now that there were no more bodies to jump into, but he’d assumed this wouldn’t be a hard thing to do for him. Between an android and a human, the first would have more advantage in a one on one fight.   
  
He failed to take into consideration that the man would’ve had a weapon on him, an atrocious mistake on his part really. Connor should have incapacitated him faster instead of wasting time in meek talk but, silly as it may be, he’d been distracted by the expressions _[fear]_ on Gavin’s face. He’d been intrigued by the scar running across the bridge of his nose, nothing in the records showed how he’d got it. 

What Gavin _had_ showed was how he didn’t seem to work very well under stress, and yet, records showed he’d managed to escape the cops’ grasp more than once. He’d managed to escape him now too.   
  
He turned around to head back to his apartment, side-eyeing the jacket still in his hand. The fabric [ _component: synthetic leather]_ had a few tears on the back and looked to be quite old [ _approximately 7 years of use]_ . Some of the stitching around the armpit were starting to lose strength and there was a small hole on the left sided pocket, big enough for a finger to come through.   
  
It would be for the best to get rid of it and buy a brand new one but that wasn’t up to him to decide-- [ **SUB-OBJECTIVE ADDED:** GIVE GAVIN REED HIS JACKET BACK]--after all, it wasn’t his.

 

* * *

 

Hank was watching him. 

It’d been approximately _[1 hour, 30 minutes]_ since Connor arrived to the precinct and during that time the lieutenant had taken a liking to glancing at him out of the corner of his eye every now and then. So far he’d done it eight times and counting. 

The mere act on its own wouldn’t be something to worry about, but the fact that the lieutenant was doing it so often had Connor wondering if he’d done something wrong. 

Another glance his way.

The day had started like usual, with a short but warm exchange of welcomes and the usual question from the lieutenant of how he was faring on his own. Connor made sure to avoid talking about the break in and, as a precaution, left both the jacket and knife back at home. 

Now that the revolution was over. Hank was slowly building back the habit of coming to the station on time, making the routine of driving Connor there every day despite his protests. He was sure trying to bring the evidence with him would have resulted in the car turning into a cheap imitation of an interrogation room.

Yet another one.

He’d been very careful regarding his wound, doing a thorough check that nothing would hint at the damage currently covered by layers of clothing. Once at his desk, he opened, however briefly, all the files involving Gavin and downloaded them for later analysis. It’d taken no more than a second. Hank had not show any sign of being suspicious back then, so the big question was, why was he now?

A fake cough made Connor finally look up from his terminal.

Hank’s hand moved to grab for his coffee, no sugar. Connor couldn’t stop his upper lip from twitching into the ghost of a smile at the sight, grateful that Hank was following his advice to take better care of himself. Small as it might be. The lieutenant settled his eyes on Connor and levelled the cup to his mouth before speaking.

“You’ve been pretty quiet today…”

Ah.

“I’m sorry, I was organizing and reviewing the files about Red Ice on my terminal. I must’ve gotten too invested.” Which wasn’t entirely a lie. Cases involving the drug had increased dangerously in the past weeks and Captain Fowler had assigned the investigation to them.  

Hank took a sip of his cup and hummed a soft tune. His eyes moved from Connor’s face up to his temple and pointed to where Connor’s LED would be with his pinky.

“Uh-huh, it's why your ring mood has been stuck on yellow for the past ten minutes?”

“Yes,” Connor replied perhaps too quickly given how Hank raised an eyebrow at him. He switched the commands to make his LED go back to blue and gave the lieutenant a ‘goofy smile’. “I was merely processing the information.”

“Anything I should know?” Hank asked casually, but Connor knew what he really meant, _anything you want to talk about?_  And although Connor’s face gave nothing away, his eyes betrayed him by delving to the persistent message on his HUD.

  
  
[ **OBJECTIVE:** ARREST GAVIN REED]

 

“Nothing important.”

Hank narrowed his eyes at him, blinked slowly as if trying to see through him. Connor kept his silence, making sure his LED wouldn’t change color. The staring came to a stop when Hank slumped back into his chair with a loud sigh.

Connor had hoped the two would go back to work after that. The wheels rolling across the floor silently told him he should’ve known better.

“Where are you going, Lieutenant?” 

“What did I say about using titles?” Hank gruffed, turning his terminal off. “Lunch break.”  
  
“But that’s not due for another two hour--.”   
  
“I don’t give a shit, I’m taking it. I need some fresh air and by the way you are acting, I think you do too Connor.” Hank pocketed the keys to his car and shot Connor with a expectant look. “You coming?” 

Should he?

He didn’t particularly wanted to go out. He suspected Hank would use that opportunity to talk about whatever the other thought was ‘troubling’ him. But, he knew that refusing would only increase Hank’s worries.

“Coming, Lieutenant!”

“For fuck’s sake, just call me Hank!”

And as it turned out, going out had been exactly what Connor had needed in the end, but not for the reasons the lieutenant was thinking. Against his expectations Hank didn’t say anything to him and only  gave Connor a pat on the back as the two took a seat at the outside tables next to the Chicken Feed. He’d been staring disapprovingly at Hank for getting himself a second burger when his sensors picked up fast footsteps on the opposite street from where they were. 

“Get back here!” Someone yelled as another set of steps soon follow after the first one, a chase. Connor looked over in time to see a man in a familiar grey sweater leaving a shop, pushing people at the worker trying to catch him. The young man had to stop in order to help an old woman get back on her feet. 

Connor caught a glimpse of a straight scar on the perp's nose, right as he was going around a building, and didn’t need his facial scanner telling him what he already knew. The chances of finding Gavin so soon after their first encounter were very low, infinitesimal even.

 

**_Gavin Keller Reed._ **

**_Born: 10/7/2002 // unemployed._ **

**_Criminal Record--_ **

 

Maybe this was what Hank had meant when he talked about the magic of the Chicken Feed.

The stool smashed against the hard concrete as Connor stood to give chase. He jumped over the hood of a car to get to the other side, ignoring Hank’s confused shouts as he went, and gave an apologetic smile right before rounding the corner he’d seen Gavin go. It did little to calm the anger swirling in the lieutenant’s eyes, shining with the promise to give Connor hell once he caught up to him.

Connor would worry about the integrity of his auditory receptors later.

“Connor--!” _Later._

Gavin had already put quite the distance between them. He turned left and then right as the street divided, pre-construction programming telling him where the man was more likely to be. The objective flashing more intently the closer he got.

  
  
[ **OBJECTIVE:** ARREST GAVIN REED]

 

The moment he spotted Gavin again, he was heading down the street towards a back alley. Connor sped up when he saw the other stop to grab the edge of one of the walls and look over his shoulder. 

“Oh Jesus fuck not _you,”_ he groaned a little winded. Connor denoted a hint of fear in those words, hidden under the blatant annoyance. 

Gavin made a dash for the alleyway, Connor followed suit. He lost sight of him once more when the other climbed over a wooden fence, showing Connor the middle finger _again_ before disappearing behind it. 

The material creaked loudly under his hands as Connor pulled his body up and sat on the top of the fence, surveying the area. A moving patch of grey squeezed himself through steel bars and into a construction site caught his attention. When Connor touched the ground, more than half of the other’s body was already inside. He was not fast enough to catch Gavin’s arm before it slipped to the other side. He tried shaking the metal bars, testing if they were weak enough to dislodge, but they remained sturdy. 

Gavin looked back at him with a grin on his face, taunting him as he walked further away and in-between the heavy machinery. “What’s wrong plastic? A human thief ’s too much for you?” How childish.

Connor only gave a smile of his own in return. He got a firm hold of two adjacent bars in front of him and pulled at them, effectively bending them apart. He thought he heard a muffled _‘fuck, fuck’_ coming from further ahead, but by the time Connor got inside the man was nowhere to be seen. 

His heightened receptors picked up a movement of gravel coming from somewhere behind a stack of sandbags. As Connor neared the place, he heard a soft murmur coming from the left side of it. He was able to take three more steps before something was abruptly tossed in his general direction. Fast, machine reflexes were the only thing that stopped him from getting a brick to the face. 

He ducked down as it flew millimeters over his hair, cracking on the ground the second it connected with the ground. While he was busy looking at that, Gavin made a run for the construction beams nearby. Connor stood up from his crouched position and fixed his tie, watching passively how the man tried to go up the unfinished structure.

“You shouldn’t do that,” he warned after he completed a scan. Besides the risk of getting tetanus by scraping his skin against the rust and filth, there was a _[87% probability]_ of the beams not being able to support the added weight and coming down.  It was exponentially increasing after each clumsy step.

“Fuck off plastic, leave me alone!”

“I can’t really do that, Gavin.” Said man stopped his ascend briefly to glare down at him heatedly.

“Dude you already took my jacket _and_ knife, what more do you want?”

Oh--[ **SUB-OBJECTIVE ADDED:** GIVE GAVIN REED HIS JACKET BACK]--Connor was well aware.

“To see you behind bars, for starters.” _[92% probability of falling.]_ “and preferably not under them.”

“The fuck do you mean?”

“The structure is not going to hold you for long.” Connor began to walk slowly to where Gavin was, arms coming up to be in front of him as the probability jumped to ninety-eight.

“Yes it will.” Fortunately, Gavin was too preoccupied with believing a lie, trying to get to higher ground to notice him inching closer. Nevertheless, Connor tried again.

“The bar you are holding is about to break loose, you should come down.” 

“Like hell it is!” Gavin slammed his arm on the steel and there was a small click. “You are just trying to make me go d--ah!” his words transformed into a yell as the steel bar gave after the hit. Hands clawed at the air in an attempt to get ahold of it, body fighting to stabilize itself against the pull of gravity, but Connor had already predicted the outcome.

In two long strides, he caught a hundred seventy-six pounds of flailing arms and legs in one arm. The other one grabbed the metal bar before it could cause any real damage. As Connor looked down to make sure everything was fine, he found Gavin staring open-mouthed at him in shocked silence. Connor’s scanners picked up the elevated heart-rate as grey-green eyes darted from his face to the bar and then back at him again. He slowly lead the shorter man back on solid ground, still keeping one arm tight around his waist, in case the other tried something.

“Still thinking I was trying to trick you?” As if a spell had been lifted, Gavin seemed to remember just whom he was looking at and began to squirm. “Would you stop resisting?” Connor let go of the bar and took hold of the hand meant to slap him. 

“Only if you stop asking such stupid questions maybe, what the fuck do you think?” Gavin sneered while trying to pry Connor’s hand away. Quickly realizing it was useless, he went for a kick to his inner thigh that only made him rear his leg back with a pained yelp. And maybe Connor shouldn’t have found that as amusing as he did but alas...

“Shit-fuck, just what the hell are you made of?”

“Materials far stronger that your bones, that much is obvious.” His grip on the bar grew stronger, bruising. Connor felt the shivers coming from the other once he showed the dents made by his fingers.

“Fuck man come on, can’t you just turn a blind eye for once?” The pleading look that stared back at him seemed almost genuine. Connor felt something squeeze at his pump _[pity]_ at the desperate look Gavin gave him as he began to list off his rights.

 

“You have the right to remain silent--”

 

“Fuck right off with that shit, let me go!”

 

“--anything you say can and _will,”_ Connor tightened his hold on Gavin’s wrist to stop him from moving, “be used against you in a court of law--”

 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

“--you have the right to talk to a lawyer--”

 

“Oh my _God!”_

 

“--and have him present with you--”

 

_“Dude!”_

 

“--while you are being question--” the rest of the sentence was lost as Connor felt a sudden pair of foreign lips locked with his own.


End file.
